1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemical composition for the removal of calcium and mineral deposits from a variety of surfaces and more particularly to an aqueous chemical composition, with a low pH, comprising the mixtures of Hydrochloric Acid, Phosphoric Acid, Anionic Surfactant, Perfume oil, Dye and Water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems which the teachings of the present invention are intended to solve is that of the staining of the surfaces of porcelain water-receiving articles. In addition, the present composition will be useful for the removal of calcium and mineral deposits, scale, oil, slime, scum, and urinal salts, on a variety of surfaces including, concrete, tile, fiberglass, vinyl, porcelain, stucco, and including metals, iron, steel, and enameled coated metals.
Several prior art patents attempt to solve the above problems in different ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,984 to Hutchings et al discloses a cleaning composition comprising a water-dissipatable polyester polymer which is the reaction product of a difunctional acid, a difunctional sulfonometer, and a glycol. Hutchings et al also discusses the use of hydrochloric acid and a surfactant such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate and a perfume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,300 to Kurtz discloses a method and composition to inhibit staining of porcelain surfaces by manganese and was mentioned in the patent to Hutchings et al. Kurtz discloses the use of a stain inhibiting agent, dyes, perfumes, and disinfecting solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,872 to Callicott discloses a composition to inhibit staining of porcelain surfaces by manganese. Callicott also discusses the use of sulfonic acid as a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,339 to Doumit discloses a descaler composition and method of removing of scale from fresh water production equipment. The composition contains a blend of three acids of varying strengths, and including hydrochloric acid, dichloroacetic acid, and acetic acid. It also contains a surfactant such as isopropyl alcohol which provides surfactant properties and also reacts with the acids. The composition also includes an acid-base indicator such as methyl orange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,528 to Arrington et al discloses a method of removing iron and copper-containing scale from a metal surface with a composition comprising an admixture of an aminocarboxylic acid, or the alkali metal salts or ammonium salts or amine salts and a phosphonic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,676 to Stone discloses a chemical composition of a very low pH mixture of hydrochloric and phosphoric acids with organic ammonium and organic sulfate.
The broad concept of cleaning fluids comprising acids and surfactants is shown by the cited references. None of the references show or suggest the combination of the invention described below.